


Merry Christmas, Shige! (featuring Emma-chan)

by Swoon21



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Shige's life is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 19:58:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13197480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swoon21/pseuds/Swoon21
Summary: Shige comes to Tegoshi's house to help him set the Christmas tree but things don't quite go as he had planned.





	Merry Christmas, Shige! (featuring Emma-chan)

**Author's Note:**

> Always wanted to write a Christmas fic and here I am! I started this 3 or 4 years ago and was hoping to have insight to finish it but every year I kept failing. Until now. The fluffiest fluff I ever wrote. Cleansing my soul after all the smut I wrote this year haha. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas!

 

 

“There! It's secure,” Shige stepped away from the newly set Christmas tree. He evaluated his work one more time before turning to Tegoshi. The man was wearing a white fluffy sweater that made him look like a plush toy.

“Oh, that's wonderful! What would I do without you?” Tegoshi said sweetly.

“You could manage just fine yourself.”

“I might but I would never be able to do it as well as you."

"Whatever," Shige replied but the look on his face told Tegoshi's the compliment wasn't lost on him. "Well, I guess I'll be going then."

“Wait," Tegoshi said "What about decorating the tree?"

"You can manage that, don't you?"

"Yes, but I thought..." Tegoshi looked down "It's just so lonely doing it alone."

Shige sighed. He knew he was trapped.

"Fine. Shouldn’t take long."

Tegoshi's face lit up.

“Great! I’ll get the box!”

 

 

 

"Hey, wasn't I supposed to 'help' you decorate the tree? Why am I the one doing it?"

"Just a second!" Tegoshi replied cutely. "Now that's better, isn't it, Emma-chan?" he said to the dog, his voice going higher turning into baby-talk. "Shige, look! Isn't she the cutest?" Tegoshi continued holding it for him to see. The toy poodle now had a tiny Santa coat and hat on. 

"Why do you have to do it? She's a dog, not a-" but Shige's lecture was interrupted as Emma licked his finger.

"Look, she likes you!" Tegoshi grinned and Shige gave up.

 

 

 

"I can't reach the top," Tegoshi complained pouting. The tree was now decorated, shiny balls and small figurines hanging in perfect symmetry. The only thing missing was the star-shaped tree topper.

"I can't either," Shige said. 

“You could lift me up,” Tegoshi suggested.

"What? No, I-" Shige tried to protest but Tegoshi stepped closer putting his hands on Shige's shoulders.

"Come on, I will sit on your shoulders and we'll be done in no time!"

 

 

 

"You're pretty heavy for your size, you know," Shige noted as Tegoshi finally got back to his feet but the man wasn't listening.

"Wow, this looks awesome!" Tegoshi's eyes were shining brighter than the sequin ball decorations. "This is the prettiest Christmas tree I ever had! Thank you, Shige! As expected, your artistic sense is amazing!" he said turning to his helper with a sweet smile.

"Ah, you're welcome!" Shige replied suddenly embarrassed. "Ok, it's done. Now it's-"

"Cookies!"

"What?" Shige said utterly confused.

"I really wanted to make Christmas cookies but I don't think I can do it without your help. Last time I tried they turned out all ugly and tasteless."

"How is it even possible to ruin something so simple? You just have to follow the recipe," Shige said but as he looked at Tegoshi the man just stared at him like a sad child.

"Fine, I'll help. Shouldn't take too long. I mean, you already started, right?"

"... I have all the ingredients."

 

 

 

Ten minutes later Shige was preparing the stove leaving Tegoshi to finish the dough.

"I can't do this at all!" Tegoshi complained.

"That's because you're doing it all wrong!" Shige said taking the bowl from him. "See? You have to hold it with one hand and stir it slowly without getting it all over the counter."

"Can't we just use the mixer?"

"No, not for this part. Stop looking at me like that! It only takes a few minutes."

"Sorry," Tegoshi said and Shige had to admit he really did his best to finish his task without getting flour all over himself even if it was only partial success.

"Fine. I'll take over from here," Shige said taking the dough from the blond.

Tegoshi rushed to wash his hands before going straight to the dog watching them curiously.

"Emma-chan! Papa has been working hard!"

Shige just shook his head smiling as he cut the cookies and put them neatly on a baking plate.

 

 

 

"This was actually pretty tiring," Tegoshi said after Shige put the cookies into the oven. "And I'm hungry."

“You know, I really should go,” Shige said quietly like it would make him feel less guilty. Tegoshi’s smile fell.

“But it’s kind of late and I bet the traffic is terrible at this hour.”

"It’s fine, I’ll manage it."

"Oh... I see," Tegoshi said dejectedly. He lifted the puppy and approached Shige where he was standing close to the door.

"Well, before you go I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. I just... When I was a kid we always celebrated Christmas. We had the tree and the socks and cookies and everything. But then my parents broke up and sort of stopped doing it. I told myself it was silly anyway, we aren't even Christians. But the truth is those were some of my best memories. Since I moved out I never really had anyone to celebrate Christmas with, it seemed too weird to go to all the trouble alone. But it's ok, now I have Emma-chan," Tegoshi said hugging the pup closer. "Isn't that right, Emma-chan?" She just sneezed in reply.

Shige looked at the warm scene considering his options. He looked at the door, sighed, then spoke.

"You know, it's not like I have anything else to do today. And you're right about the traffic."

"Really?" Tegoshi asked looking at him with big eyes.

"Um, yes. That makes sense. So if you want to..." 

"That's great!" Tegoshi exclaimed. "Isn't is great, Emma-chan?" he said to his dog in a baby voice.

It was when Shige went back to the living room that Tegoshi spoke sheepishly.

"But I don't have anything to eat, really. I can order takeouts-"

"I'm sure that's not true. You're just lazy," Shige interrupted.

"Heeey!" Tegoshi protested.

Shige ignored him opening the fridge, instantly noting eggs, tofu, onions and mayonnaise.

"There's plenty of things to work with here. If I search all the shelves I might come up with a five-course meal.

"Hmph," Tegoshi pouted but didn't say anything. After all, his stomach was grumbling even louder now with the promise of food.

 

 

 

Half an hour later Shige watched Tegoshi devour the salad and sandwiches he'd made.

"Good?"

"Yeah. Oh my God, Shige, you're amazing."

"It was nothing hard and only took 15 minutes. You could learn too."

"No way! You have a talent," Tegoshi said and then suddenly stilled. "Oh, but we need drinks!" He got up and ran to the living room returning with a bottle.

"White wine?" Shige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. I thought champagne is more of a New Year thing."

Shige frowned but did not object when Tegoshi took two glasses and filled them .

"Merry Christmas, Shige!" Tegoshi said with a smile raising his glass.

"Merry Christmas!" Shige replied quietly.

 

 

 

"Ah, this is so good!" Tegoshi said leaning back in his chair.

"You only had two glasses and already drunk?" Shige teased.

"I'm not drunk, I just feel nice."

"If you say so. I just hope you won't end up like that time on your 20th birthday. All of the food I made for you..."

"No way! It was my first time drinking, that's all. But, you know, to think that is was 10 years ago... that's pretty amazing, isn't it?

"It is," Shige agreed. "So much has happened and yet here we are..."

Both of them were quiet for some time enjoying the moment. Tegoshi looked at the Christmas tree admiring the way it sparkled reflecting the shimmering illumination. However, there was something he realized was missing.

"Oh, the presents!" he said aloud startling Shige.

"What?"

"Um, I have something for you. Just a minute," Tegoshi said disappearing into his bedroom. "Here," he said handing Shige a small box wrapped in bright green paper.

"Oh," Shige said looking at a small leather-bound notebook.

"I know you normally write on your PC but I thought as a writer it would be cool to have one. You know, to make notes and stuff..."

"Yeah, it's really nice. Thank you," Shige smiled but then his face tensed in concern. "Sorry, I didn't expect this so I-"

"Don't worry about it. You helped me today and cooked for me. This is more than enough."

"Wait, I almost forgot!" Shige exclaimed and ran to his bag only to return with a small glass jar.

"Here. This isn't much but-"

"Umeboshi! That's awesome!" Tegoshi shouted happily. "This is better than any expensive gift since it's made with love!"

"Uh, I just made too much this year and so... Well, you're welcome."

Shige was about to return to the table but when something hanging above caught his eye.

"Mistletoe? Really?" Shige said raising an eyebrow but he was smirking.

Tegoshi actually looked embarrassed.

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't... I forgot about this. I mean, we don't have to-" he fell quiet as Shige leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a short and chaste kiss and it's not like they haven't done it before after having too many drinks but now it was different and Tegoshi's cheeks turned pink. 

"Ah! The cookies! They must be ready by now!" the blond exclaimed happy to find a reason to escape.

 

 

 

"Waah! They look yummy! And smell so good!" Tegoshi said excitedly as Shige took the cookies out of the oven. "Now we just need to decorate them."

"Seriously?"

"But of course! This is the best part!" Tegoshi assured grabbing the store-brought frosting.

 

 

 

"What is that even supposed to be?" Shige laughed pointing at a deformed figure Tegoshi was trying to glaze.

"Can't you tell? That's me. And here is you," Tegoshi said pointing to another deformed figure.

"No way! Give me that!" Shige said trying to take over the decorating process but Tegoshi wouldn't give in. After a brief struggle, Shige succeeded in taking the pastry bag from him. The only problem was that he squeezed it and the frosting flew all over Tegoshi's kitchen.

"Now look what you've done!" the blond puffed but he looked like an angry puppy. 

Shige looked very unapologetic as he swiped some frosting with his finger and smeared it on Tegoshi's cheek. 

"Heeey!" Tegoshi protested trying to retaliate and soon they were struggling again but this time laughing like children.

 

 

 

"Well, that was fun," Tegoshi said as they were on the sofa trying to catch their breaths.

"Yeah," Shige admitted not really minding when Tegoshi's head rested on his shoulder.

"You smell nice," the blond said sleepily.

"Um, thank you. "

 

 

 

Five minutes later Shige found himself dozing off with Tegoshi's head in his lap while Emma-chan napped on her master's belly. He knew his neck would probably hurt in the morning but he had no intention of moving. 

 

 

 

It was a few days later that Tegoshi got a parcel in the mail. The moment he opened it, his face lit in a smile. Inside, there was a box with a pair of shiny star-shaped earrings and a small note. "Sorry for the belated gift. Merry Christmas! "signed "Secret Santa".

 

 

 


End file.
